rwby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dahlia Faith
Appearance Dahlia's face is pointed, pale, with two evenly parted, spring green eyes. Her eyebrows are a slightly darker shade than her hair. Half of Dahlia's hair is shaved off, the left half. The right half is styled to droop over her eye and then pulled back into a high ponytail. Her outfit consists of a forest green, steampunk styled dress that has a few of her own modifications. Her sleeves are puffed out, with some white lace on the cuts and hems. There is a triangular opening on Dahlia's chest to display a small lily pendant on a silver necklace. Covering her stomach is something similar to a corset in a lighter green with red laces. Her olive green skirt has mint green strings hanging out of the top when the front is pulled up to be short but the strings are barely visible when the skirt isn't pulled up. Finally, for shoes, Dahlia wears knee high, dark green platform boots that holds extra ammunition on the back of the boot and in the toe compartment. Personality Dahlia is a very outgoing person who is always in for a fight that means something. She picks her own battles however and knows when she needs to run or defend. While she often battles, she doesn't like to say that she loves to battle. Much less, her life revolves around the idea of making a better future for everyone. She decided to carry out this personal mission by trying to wipe out the Grimm and take care of "the bad people". Outside of battle, Dahlia watches over her team and is there to help them whenever they need it. She does extra classes in their room to help the others who do base their life on combat. Her voice is very tomboyish but she speaks very formally and matter-of-factly. Registration Form: Everbloom Melee X Slashing X Piercing [ ] Bludgeoning [ ] Other [ ] None Ranged Ammunition [ ] Dust [ ] Bullets [ ] Other X None Delivery Method: [ ] Gunpowder [ ] Tension X Thrown [ ] Casting [ ] Other Description Everbloom is a pair of sickle-like knives with a curved handle and blade. The karambit blade is thick but sharpened, and the handle has a hole for which to be carried by a rope. Dahlia uses this to spin the knife on her finger or to feed a chain through and use as a "ball-and-chain" for her ranged attacks. The blade is five inches long where the weapon is eleven inches long. History Dahlia was found in the woods one day speaking to herself. When asked what she was doing by her sister, Dahlia said that she was talking to a man named Mortem who held some kind of giant sickle. The rosette was fascinated by the scythe since then and had designed many types of scythes she wanted to wield. One day, Dahlia had found a foreign sword called the Karambit. She took the design to her brother and asked him if he could make it. At first he refused but then agreed if she would make the world a better place. Abilities Dahlia didn't focus on developing one ability so nothing stands out in combat. Her speed and defense is heightened, strength is also high but she's very easy to injure so she plays as defense in battle. As revealed in Diamonds Cut Dragons, Dahlia was confirmed to have a semblance named Crackle which she slowly breaks away at her Aura to repel an attack with equal or slightly greater forced than taken. In the classroom, Dahlia shows intellect, eager to answer questions and finishing her assignments quickly so she can help those who need her help. Backstory Dahlia, as a child, of course had imaginary friends. One friend stuck with her for a while. She named this friend Mortem, meaning Death, because he looked like her uncle, Mortem Ballad. Dahlia was often talking of Mortem and soon became intrigued by him, especially his scythe which she called a giant sickle. The young girl grew up since then in a mansion and isolated from society. Her family was very welcoming to faunas and other people but were afraid of what people would say about their daughter who was odd. When Dahlia turned ten, she no longer saw Mortem but still had the idea of scythes and many weapons like it so she designed her own. Soon, the girl found that she didn't have the slightest clue how to forge a weapon, much less shape metal. Dahlia was only a bit depressed but asked her brother, who was planning on attending Signal the next year rather than Sanctum. He refused but then agreed since he could use his skills and hone them early. He also made Dahlia promise to one day make the world a better place for everyone. For the next three years of her life, Dahlia received letters from Eremurus about Signal and the things he is taught there. When Eremurus returns during his breaks, he helps Dahlia with her weapon and sometimes adds things to Everbloom. Finally, Dahlia attended Sanctum for another four years, honing her skills and trying to make things be better for the world. She never focused her studies or specifically worked certain parts of herself so that she would have only the disadvantage of being "normal". After some time, she applied for Haven and was accepted into Team DMAN which she will work with for two more years. Relationships Mochi Mochi and Dahlia were best friends the night before initiation. They tried to find each other during initiation but couldn't. When they found out that they were on a team together, both girls were overjoyed. Their first year was spent getting to know each other and finding that they have more in common than they had thought. Aenean Aenean and Dahlia had barely interacted their first year but did, on occasion, speak to and work with each other. Dahlia is still trying to figure out the stoic every day but is trying to be as friendly to with him as possible. Nephrite Dahlia and Nephrite are very similar but they fight a lot. Both were isolated but Nephrite doesn't like Dahlia, thinking that she feels the humans have a need to rule the faunas. Dahlia is unaware of Nephrite's thought on her but still tries to work with him. Trivia *The name Dahlia is in reference to a weapon Kingdom Hearts' Organization XIII. *Dahlia is a flower that come in many colours, often naturally seen in some shade of red. *Dahlia's last name was originally meant to be Grace. *The original name for Everbloom was "Oblivion" *Then it was Bloom. *Then Gladiolus. *All of Dahlia's family has a flower or flower related name. Gallery 1 Dahlia.jpg|Dahlia made in Rinmarugames. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Dani's Things